It's not the end of the world
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Alfred has been infected in a zombie Apocalypse while trying to save Arthur from certain doom. Though, his feelings for the other turn from love into possession as he turns fully and finds Arthur in the very hut he left him in, and well, things get out of hand for Arthur when Alfred asserts his dominance. Things continue on, and Al warms up to him, surprising Arthur completely.
1. Chapter 1

It's been days...? Weeks? Maybe even a month since we started living in this hell where we have to struggle to survive. We don't even know if there are others or if we are the only ones left. We were doing so well, covering so much on these infected and surviving. They weren't stupid, we learned, they were intelligent, worked in packs, and communicate. Well even if it only by growls, groans and moans it's communication to them but we still got the better of them. Well that is till I screwed up and the idiot saved me... He got bit and he only has a few hours before he succumbs to the infection.

I won't leave him though, it's my fault and I'll stay by his side no matter what...

Alfred panted softly where he lay, licking his dry lips slowly with a small frown on his face. He stared off blankly, eyes unblinking for the longest time, seeming as if he was already lost, though he was just thinking. He didn't feel anything anymore, no pain, no fear... He knew he was terrified about changing because well, he knew he would end up hurting his dear friend. Sighing, he felt his stomach growl loudly and he looked up at the other, biting his lip for a moment.

Arthur watched the other in silence as he dabs the others head to clear it of the sweat. Just staring at the other in silence as he settled next to his companion hoping he still has some time going as himself. "I swear you do the stupidest things..." He mutters, looking at the other sadly as he heard his stomach growl. He looks over into his bag to try and get some food so that the other can eat something even if the other will eventually turn he was still human at the moment.

He frowned at the other, shooting him a small look. "Me? You're the one that got yourself in trouble," he whispered, though, really, it didn't matter what Arthur would have done, Alfred would always jump in to save him... Even at the expense of his own life. He would give up everything for him, there was no questioning it, it's just how it was. He turned his eyes back up when the other looked for some food, shaking his head. "Don't waste that on me, you save it for yourself."

"I would have been fine." He chides, even though he knew a false move would have killed him but still he rather if he was bitten then for Alfred to be in this situation. He opens grabs some of the canned beans that would fill them both up for them to eat, he knew the other cared about him but he had never expected the other to take on that infected. He had to live with the guilt knowing the other was pretty much DYING cause of him so he wasn't leaving him. "And hush, maybe if you have a full belly before changing you won't try to eat me as a zombie."

He grimaced a bit at that thought, looking down to the dirt. "Of course I will, those things go after anything that moves, even if they just got finished eating someone's entire leg.." he mumbled with a bitter look on his face. He wanted Arthur to run as far away from him as he could get, he didn't want to be the one to tear him apart, after all. Sighing, he furrowed his brow and simply listened to the other as he opened up a can of beans.

"Well that's a lovely image." The brit mutters, shaking his head as he grabs a spoon and scoops one some of the beans eating the first bite then goes to bring it to the others lips. "Just eat and stop complaining." He knew that look on the others face, but he hopes he doesn't start another talk about how he should just abandon him. He refused to abandon Al, and if it gets him killed then so be it.

Alfred frowned as the other told him to eat and stop complaining, his lips remaining shut and he turned away from the offered food. He didn't need it, no use feeding him anyway; he would be dead within the hour.

"I can be just as stubborn as you are Mr. Jones." Arthur states, annoyance clear on his face as the other turned away. It was just so frustrating trying to help the other, not at all helped with the fact Alfred was a dead man soon enough. "At least one bite..."

He shook his head stubbornly, closing his eyes and furrowed his brow, arms crossed. "No thanks," he muttered simply.

"Alfred Jones, eat!" He snaps getting so frustrated at this point, about ready to try shoving it down the others throat. His eyes narrowing at the other to show he was serious about this.

He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "No!" he snapped at him, voice loud and eyes narrowed. "I'm not taking your food! You need it more than I do, okay?! You're the one that's going to live! You can't just waste food shoving it down the dead's throat, not in a time like this!" he said, moving to stand up and walk away from the whole thing. If Arthur wouldn't leave, he would.

Arthur's eyes widened in shocked when the other snapped at him, recoiling just a bit as the other eyes narrowed at him. He watched Alfred in silence as if numb, watching the other stand up to leave. He puts the food away and gets to his feet and goes to follow him, grabbing the others arms roughly and yanking him back. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Alfred stopped when the other grabbed him, lips curling in the slightest as he looked down at the other. "Away." he said, his voice deep and cold, eyes locked on the others as he yanked his arm back.

"Alfred..." He pleads as if hoping the other reconsiders what he's doing. He grits his teeth as the other voice cuts into him like a hot knife through butter. He grabs the other one more time, his eyes tearing up as he shouts. "Dammit Alfred, I love you!" Though when he realized what he said his eyes widened in horror now fearing a blunt rejection from the other. No longer just worrying about the others death but that the other will die ending their friendship beforehand...

Alfred yanked himself away from the other a second time, starting to quickly walk away, taking long strides to get away faster. He froze, though, when the other shouted out his confession, eyes growing wide as he turned and looked back at the other, lips parted in total surprise. He turned his eyes down, feeling them start to sting and well up with tears.

He bit his lip for a moment and looked up at the other, looking more hurt than he had ever been before. "Why do you think I have to leave you..?" he asked in a very soft whisper, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He frowned. "And you call me the idiot."

Arthur's watched at the other looked back at him, his own body trembling as he clenches his fist. Instead of a rejection that he was expecting, the others eyes turned toward the floor silence between them. When Alfred's eyes looked up to meet his own, his own heart broke at his words. Somehow this was even worst then rejection as he knew the other returned his feelings but was going to leave him to protect him. His hands fall to his side as he looks at the other with tears in his eyes, "Al..."

He turned his eyes completely away from the other, unable to look at him. "Please don't do this, Arthur... It's hard enough already, okay?" he asked him, his voice trembling. He turned, starting to slowly walk off with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Arthur, but this is just how it has to be... I hope you never have to see me again," he muttered, his walk turning into a jog, then a sprint as he left the other behind, rushing into the trees.

There was only silence as he watched the other leave him, no longer having the energy to pursue as his eyes watered but didn't fall. He clenches his teeth as he looks down at the floor, "D-Dammit..." He falls to his knees and covers his face in his hands, crying out as if in pain as he shouted to the heavens, "Dammit dammit dammit... WHY God why!?"

Alfred could hear him off in the distance, but he didn't stop, he couldn't. He had to get as far away from him as he possibly could… He felt his legs starting to grow numb, and he couldn't run anymore. Collapsing against a tree, he panted for breath; sweat dripping down off of his chin and heart racing. He moved his hand up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat, slowly moving to sit against the tree. He sighed, looking up toward the sky, the tears finally falling, running down his cheeks and into the dirt below.

Why had this have to happen to them..?

He stay there for a long while like that, eventually passing out and succumbing to the infection that was racing through his body, rotting his flesh slowly and stopping his heart completely. He slumped against the tree, panting softly for breath. Eventually, sometime through the night, he awoke, though he wasn't the same as he had been before. His eyes became animalistic, pupils dilated and large, soaking up any bit of moonlight that made it through the trees. He could smell something…

Growling as he stood up, he sniffed the air, then looked down, taking a smell of his arm. Someone living had touched him, and the smell was relatively fresh… He looked around, starting to walk the way he had come, following the scent of the human, stomach growling.

Arthur silent as he stayed where he was, trying to collect himself as he eases his breath finally moving up to try and collect what he can from Alfreds bag. He needed to leave this place as soon as he could as Alfred wouldn't wish for him to stay where he could get killed and he had over stayed his welcome by trying to help Alfred. He grabs as much food as he could into his bag making sure his pistol was loaded, scrapping the empty shells to the side. His back turned toward the door as he grabs what he can, glancing back when he could to make sure nothing was coming in.

Alfred found the small hut in the woods, his eyes narrowing on it, not remembering what it was exactly, though he could smell his meal inside.. He let out a soft growl, stalking up toward it carefully as he could and moved in through the opened door, seeing the other had his back turned. He jumped when he looked back, however, giving out a terrible snarl.

Arthurs eyes widened in horror when he saw who had come in, grabbing his pistol as he points it at the infected. This couldn't be happening it was too soon to see him, he thought the other ran farther than that to give him time to move. "Stay back!" He snaps, his eyes narrowing at the creature that wore the form of his companion. His body however betrayed him, as he trembles in fear and confusion, "I'm warning you..."

He blinked when the other pointed that thing at him, his head tilting to the side in just the slightest as he stepped forward, looking down at the man before him. He leaned forward, sniffing at him for a moment, his nose running over his neck and shoulder before he moved up into his hair. He looked him over, letting out a small, guttural growl next to his ear, as if he was trying to speak to him. He didn't quite smell like food, now that he was up close to him..

Arthur tensed up as the other seemed to calm down looking at him as if familiar and curious about him. That... was new.

His breathing hitched as the other sniffed him, knowing that if the other wanted he could attack and kill him right there. He shudders as he curls in on himself a bit not sure what the other was saying or trying to do. Though he never expected to see a one get so close and have him seem to be trying to communicate with him.

Alfred looked down at the man before him, seeing he was nervous and curling in on himself, though tried not to pay too much attention to that, too distracted with something else. This wasn't his food, it was his... That was it, it belonged to him. He could smell his own scent on the other, so that was a sure thing that this person was his. He gave his neck a gentle nuzzle, lips kneading at the skin behind his ear. He reached up, grabbing the gun from the other and threw it to the side, understanding enough it was a weapon of some sort, since the other had pointed it at him so threateningly before.

His green eyes widened as the other smelled him, and went to step away from the other. He jumped when the other went for his neck expecting to get a nasty bite but he was surprised when that wasn't what he received. He shudders as the other nuzzled him affectionately and knead him softly with his lips. Arthur was about ready to pull the trigger and get the other off of him feeling like this was to much of a mockery for him. Though the creature grabbed his gun, "H-Hey!" The other easily threw it to the side, his eyes widening in horror as he tries to pull himself away from the other. Though stumbling over his bag and landing on his ass, "Shit!"

Alfred let him go when he struggled out of his arms, watching him as he fell back and onto the floor, a tiny little grin spreading on his face. That was cute; he was giving him an opening. He moved down, crawling up and over top of him with a small growl, shoving the others arms down against the wood floor with one hand. He moved in close to the others face, his breath horrid though unnoticed by the creature. He licked up the others cheek slowly, watching the others eyes as he struggled to get away from him.

Arthur was groaning from the pain of landing on his tail bone, his eyes widening as he saw the grin on the other face as he tries to crawl back. He grunts as the other shoved him down roughly, wincing a bit as the other pinned him down wondering what he was doing. He nearly gagged when he smelt the others breath, which reeked of rotted flesh coughing a bit as he tries to get away. "Get off!" He snaps, squirming under the larger creature as he arched freezing up when he felt the other lick his cheek feeling disgusting cause of the smell.

When the other snapped at him like that he let out a loud, threatening growl, shoving him back down against the floor hard and bared his teeth at him. He wasn't going to let the other get aggressive with him; he was the one in charge here. He seemed to relax when he smelt the others fear, gently nuzzling him once more before he roughly grabbed him and turned him around, shoving his chest down against the floor and ripped down his pants.

Arthur shrunk as the other growled at him as if ready to snap at him as he was slammed back onto the floor, terrified as while he bore the body of Alfred he wasn't the same. He closes his eyes as the other seemed to be waiting for something though he was surprised when Alfred nuzzled him gently, a part of him seeking the affection as he opens his eyes a bit as if imagining the other was just Alfred. That is till the other grabbing him roughly and shoved him onto his chest, "Gah!" His eyes widened in terror as the other ripped down his pants leaving him bare, "What are you doing!?"

When the other protested and raised his voice at him like that he growled at him again, snapping his teeth down in the air next to his ear as a warning. He didn't need others to come and find them. He pressed his hips up against the others then, grinding for just a moment before he became frustrated at the pants that were blocking him. He looked down, growling a little to himself, unsure really how to get them off.

Arthur whimpers at this lowering his head to the ground, he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He gasps as the others hip pressed against his own, shuddering as the other moved against him pushing back a bit on reflex feeling even more confused. When he heard the other growl he tensed up bowing his head a bit more wishing he could shrink away or something. He licks his lips as he looks back at the other slightly, making eye contact with the other as he noticed the creature was looking at his pants.

Alfred frowned, growing irritated as he let the other go for the moment and started to pull down his own pants, not needing them right now. They were just keeping him from doing what he wanted to and well, he couldn't have that. He needed to make sure that this one knew who he belonged to.

Arthur was trembling as he stayed down feeling the other release him, beginning to pull himself up a bit as he looks back his eyes widdening as he saw the other exposed as well. Finally clicking at the others intention, "Oh nonononono! You are not having sex with me!" He shouts looking at the other with a mix if horror and confusion about ready to try and fix his own pants. Though 'Alfred' seemed to think he needed to know his place...

When the other shouted at him again he growled out loudly and pushed his chest back down to the floor, nails digging into the others skin. He bit his eat and tugged, though not hard enough to break skin, but still hard. This one needed to learn how to shut up and do as he wanted him to. He didn't have a choice. He growled deeply from within his chest, grabbing hold of the others hips and pulled him back against his own hips.

Arthur grunts as his chest was pushed down and took a hard intake of break as the other bit his ear, gritting his teeth in slight pain as the other dug his nails into him as well. He felt the other pull his hips against the others decaying body, shuddering at the lack of warmth as he groans. Then... He slumped against the other with tears in his eyes as he breathed heavily; he was so confused and tired after everything. Maybe Alfred was in there after all. He wasn't trying to eat him or anything, even if the bite and such hurts. It would explain why he's not being treated like a meal, "You're such a selfish brat even as a zombie..."

Al didn't really understand what the other was saying to him, though he didn't shout anymore so he kept from biting at him again as a little reward. He rest his chin on the man's shoulders, feeling him breathing so heavily and finally seeming to submit to him. Good, good, it wouldn't be so much of a struggle anymore, but, that didn't mean he was going to stop and leave it at that. He held the others hips firmly in place, grinding against him for a minute or so before he found the others entrance and started to push himself in, struggling a little bit with the tightness of it.

He groans softly as the other grinds against him, shuddering at the cold decaying skin against his own. It wasn't so bad so far as Alfred as resting on his shoulder as his hips presses against his. Though he spoke to soon when the other went in dry his eyes widening in pain as he tensed up. Trying to pull away from the other as being forced in hurt so much, "!"

He growled a bit when the other tried to pull himself away, tightening his grip on the others hips and pulled him back roughly, hips thrusting in hard as a bit of a punishment for trying to get away. He didn't take too well to that, but, the other would listen to him soon enough. He started to pull out then, getting about half way before he pushed his hips in hard once more, continuing to go at a slow pace for now, since it was a little hard to move.

"Shit!" He cursed feeling the other pull him back roughly and cringed when the other thrusted in hard feeling his he was being torn in half. He was gasping for breath as he tries to relax his muscles knowing it would only cause him more pain. Though it was hard to with so much pain already so soon, a soft grunt came from him as the other pushed into him again. "I'm actually being fucked by Alfred as a zombie, I can't fucking believe THIS!" He yelped as the other pulled out then pushed in again shuddering as he clenches his fist taking deep breaths.

He grinned when the other yelped, knowing that he had him right where he wanted him and that he wasn't going to get away anytime soon. He started to push in all the harder, picking up the pace. He turned his chin down, resting his lips on the others shoulder for a moment, panting against his skin. He smelt delicious to him, and he wanted to eat him, swallow him whole, even, though really he couldn't do that. The other was his possession and he wasn't going to break his things. Not yet, anyway. He grunted a bit as he pushed into the other harder now, moving faster and thrusting a little shallower into the other.

"D-Dear god." He whispers, his hips pushing back a bit despite the pain as he moans softly. A small realization dawned on him that he was actually ENJOYING this. Though getting a smell of the other made him gag and feel repulsed that he was actually enjoying such a thing, this was so dirty and disgusting. It was like fucking Alfred's very corpse also likely after this he'll try to eat him or something. His thoughts were cut off as the other began to push into him harder, moving faster though not as deep.

Alfred continued to move, letting out soft moans now as the other seemed to relax and just take it like a good boy. He continued to move inside of him, thusting in hard and panting for breath. He didn't care if it felt good to the other or not, he just needed to understand that he was his for the taking, no matter what it was he would do. He heard the others words and opened up his eyes, moving in closer to the others warm neck and nuzzled him, licking up the back of his ear slowly.

Arthur closes his eyes as the other continued moving against him, letting out a soft moan as Alfred thrusted harder into him. It hurt so much, he wanted the other to stop, yet it also felt good it made him feel disgusting. He gasps as the other licks the back of his ear and nuzzled him, opening his eyes in shock as he could feel the others breath against his ear. Gagging a bit at the smell of rotten flesh filled his nose reminding him that the other wasn't his alive Alfred making love and just a reanimate infected man fucking him.

He could feel himself getting closer, moaning softly against his neck and ran his teeth over the others skin, nipping at it just a bit, wanting so badly to bite, though kept himself from doing so. He thrusted into the other harder now, going deeper inside. It made things easier for him, and, since he submitted, well he was happier. He groaned softly as he pushed himself all the way inside of the other, grinding his hips down into him and sighed.

Arthur tenses as the other teeth ran against his skin shuddering when he was just nipped instead of bitten. What did it matter anymore what happens after this. He was alone, he didn't have anything to live for anymore once Alfred passed away. The world is in chaos and likely almost everyone is dead so why bother resisting anymore. If he dies then at least he can be with Alfred finally, so he accepts this pushing back against the other as he moans softly no longer caring. A small cry of pleasure emit from him as the other brushed against his prostate, grinding back against the other wanting him to keep against that spot. "Yess~"

He was surprised when the other submitted to him and grinned lightly, affectionately nuzzling him and moved his hands down around the front fo the others hips, gently rubbing him with the palm of his hand and gave him a gentle grope. When the other moaned and pressed back against him, he grinded his hips down and started to thrust once more, pressing against the spot the other wanted him to and panted next to his ear, feeling the tightness in the pit of his stomach starting to get more intense, and soon enough, he couldn't hold it back and released into the other, moaning into his ear.

Arthur hums softly as the other nuzzled him affectionately, moving back against him. His eyes widened as the other began to rub him and moans loudly pushing against the other as he pants heavily. It felt so good, his head leans back as he nuzzles the other back slightly as he closes his eyes pretending this was Alfred. Let him live in the fantasy of his mind, moans of pleasure emitting from him as the other continues to hit that spot and rub him. His eyes blurring with pleasure as he felt himself getting close beginning to clench his fist as he pushes back against the other listening to Alfred's moans and pants. He gasps as the other released inside him, hitting that spot once more as he pushed back against the other. Releasing his seeds onto the floor as he couldn't hold back anymore.

Once the other finished as well, he moaned and slumped ontop of him, resting his chin on the others shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, licking his lips once. He pulled out after a minute or two, pushing the other over onto his side and stood up, pulling his pants back up to get comfortable. He moved back over toward the other then, looking around and pushed the blanket downward him with his foot, letting out a few short grunts, though they were softer than before, assuming the other would listen.

Arthur slumps against the other as he sighs in relief his lower back was hurting to much for him to want to move right away. Likely he will have some damage there but he didn't want to look and confirm what just happened and what he allowed. He looks at the creature expecting him to be ready to try and eat him or something though he was surprised when blankets were pushed to his feet. Sitting upright as he looks at the other in shock that the other was seeming almost... Sweet?

He wasn't sure but he couldn't help but be a bit grateful as he gets up a bit and begins to unfold the blankets looking at the other confused with his actions. It made no damn sense to him but he'll go along with it he can't exactly run in his condition either way.

Alfred watched the other as he moved down to sit in front of him, his eyes looking over the others face, then downward as he unfolded the blankets. His lips pulled into a small smile, a hand moving up to scratch at his cheek, surprised with the flesh that fell off, though it didn't hurt. Oh well. He moved forward, gently nuzzling the other, almost purring as he gave him the affection he deserved. He was alone out there, and it was better to be in a hoard, even if it was smaller and the other was a human for now..

He blinked when he heard something, looking toward the door. He growled, hearing others making their way toward them, probably having heard the others shouting and thought they were getting a meal. He bared his teeth as they reached the door, standing up and brought himself between Arthur and the small group of about five of the undead.

Arthur winces when the other flesh flaked off a bit at least he looked at least mostly human or he would be reacting worst then he was before. He grunts as the other went and nuzzled him slightly rolling his eyes as he pets the abnormal zombie and nuzzled back. Though when he heard something outside his eyes widened in horror as he covers himself a bit and curse himself for shouting. Well now he's just going to be a meal for FIVE zombies instead of a whatever it was this strange zombie desired. "Well this is lovely I just get fucked and I can barely even stand. Now I'm going to be eaten."

Alfred ignored whatever it was the other was saying, his teeth remaining bore as he stared down the undead at the door, striding forward toward them and let out a low, threatening growl at them, fists balled. This was HIS human, and they weren't going to get him. One of the others moved toward him, and without warning, Alfred pounced on top of it and bit into its neck, chewing through his windpipe and spitting out the rotted flesh, going straight back in. The other four took a few steps back, Alfred turning his eyes up toward them as he tore off the man's head clean off, growling loudly at them in warning that this would happen to them as well if they didn't move on.

Arthur gaped slightly when Alfred tore off one of the zombies heads with no problem with barely any hesitation at all. Obviously the other undead weren't expecting it either as they back off a bit in confusion. The Englishman couldn't help but wonder what the hell kind of zombie was Alfred that he would attack his own kind easily and hoard a human alive it made no sense.

Alfred stood up as the other started to move on, his breathing heavy though he held his ground until they were out of sight. He slowly turned his attention back to the other, stepping back over and moved back onto his hands and knees, crawling a couple of steps before he lay down and pulled the other closer.

Arthur was surprised as the other zombies backed off as if they didn't want to mess with one human. He didn't even know these things even understood fear or anything. He tensed up when Al turned to him still expecting him to lunge out and kill him, though instead the other only goes on hands and knees and pulls him into an embrace. He blushed a bit confused and bewildered before relaxing into the others embrace getting comfortable, "You're the strangest and weirdest zombie ever. Probably a defect or something..." Though he didn't mind it as much as he thought as this was an interesting way of surviving.

Alfred nuzzled him gently as he spoke to him, not really understanding it at all, though he wasn't speaking in a harsh way or sounding as if he was being dominant again, so, he let it slide and kept him close. His eyes closed, face nuzzled into the others hair as he kept him in his arms and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

It been weeks since Arthur had the unfortunate situation to be apparently an undead... Something, he wasn't even sure what this creature was thinking as it still hasn't taken a bite out of him or anything. This creature didn't seem to really care about what he said, but was very quick to threaten him if he so much as raises his voice to snap at him. It was after much coaxing and nearly becoming another zombie snack that he was able to finally settle down near a river.

The creature seemed to survive just fine with animals and such as food, so Arthur was grateful as he saved his own reserves for himself. But what he really desired was a bath, especially for his undead companion who made him gag every time he tried to get 'friendly'. Which is why they are in the lake, with Arthur trying to get the zombie to stay seated while he cleans himself and Alfred as well. "I feel like it a waster effort but I'm still trying." He mumbles, knowing the other wouldn't understand what he saying.

Alfred had taken a bit to move in close to the other and take a seat, not really understanding just what they were doing in the water, though he didn't seem too upset about it. He looked up at Arthur as he washed off, all too curious about what he was doing, and, in an attempt to understand, he scooped up some water, albeit a little sloppily, and moved it to Arthur, pouring it over his shoulder and started to rub his arm. That seemed to be what he was doing...

Arthur was surprised when Alfred seemed to imitate him, though he was a bit pleased at the gesture. Though his nose scrunched up as he smelled the other, shifting as he decides if he wants to be clean he going to need to clean this guy first. "Well at least you're trying, that good." He gave a small smile as he grabs some soap he nabbed from the abandoned market when they passed through.

He begins to put some water over the creature, noticing it confusion as he begins to soap the others body. He was careful as he didn't want any of Alfred skin tearing off from his nails or anything. The other has enough small scratches and Arthur wants him to at least look mostly human. "Hold still your covered in gunk..."

Alfred blinked at this, watching the other closely, his brow pulling together and he let out a tiny warning growl in his direction when he saw the soap. He didn't seem to be threatening, but really, who knew. When he moved some water over him, he tilted his head a little bit, looking down to watch him as he started to lather him up with some soap. He looked down and reached toward the bubbles, scooping some up and sniffed at them, giving them a lick and spat, grimacing a little bit. That wasn't good.

"It not food, idiot." He states, shaking his head though hoped Al swallowed a bit, as his breath was horrid, but he was glad to see Alfred not snapping at him. Arthur smiles as he saw the gunk and dirt clearing away to reveal the pale skin, feeling good that Alfred was in decent condition compared to other zombies. Though he knows it won't be forever he going to try his hardest since this guy isn't leaving him alone.

He makes the zombie face him, washing his face careful of the open skin as he watches off the gunk and blood from his previous meals. The other didn't seem too pleased with the soap on his face though likely cause he didn't want it near his mouth. "Hold still it not like you can feel with dead nerves." Arthur scolds trying to not scratch off the others face.

He frowned at him when he started to clean his face, waiting a moment, though when he realized that he was being gentle with it and didn't seem that he was going to hurt him at all, he slowly leaned into the touch, giving his hand an affectionate nuzzle. He took this all to be affectionate, so, he didn't really mind a little bit of it. He reached up to rub the others chest and stomach, surprised when no bubbles started to form, thinking that something was wrong with himself and looked down, pulling away from Arthur and fell under the water to wash himself off, growling loudly when he came back up and stood, moving out of the water.

Arthur was glad to see the other calm down and allow him to continue the cleaning, relaxing a bit himself. He rolled his eyes when he felt the other leaned into his touch and nuzzled his hand though didn't mind. Though the Englishmen jumped when he felt the others hands on his stomach and chest, realizing he wanted to return the gesture. Of course seeing as Al didn't have any soap on his hands it didn't produce anything which seemed to irritate the other.

"H-Hey!" He spoke up, noticing the other get upset and pull away. Confusion clear on his face as he watch Al seem to pout and grow upset for some reason. "What the hell I wasn't finish."

Alfred looked back at the other, frowning at him and sat at the water's edge, legs crossed and arms resting in front of his ankles. He watched Arthur for a moment, his head tilting a bit when he started to speak again, letting out a small grunt, as if he was replying, though he was more confused than anything.

"Don't give me that look; we always do things your way. You could have at least let me finish cleaning you." Arthur grumbles, deciding he'll try again later as he shakes his head. He began to start cleaning himself with the soap not about to chase after the zombie and strange thing. If he didn't want to finish bathing he not going to drag him in, at least he mostly cleaned.

This wasn't the first time Alfred would get up and upset about not comprehending something. Arthur doesn't understand anything the other tries to express and it frustrating. Yet if he tries to express his displeasure the creature would just snap, honestly like a child. But he simply shakes his head after cleaning himself up, "Fine, just stay there pouting. Not like I care."

He frowned at the other, watching him closely, very closely. The way the other was talking seemed that he was upset with him, and he didn't really know what to do about that. Why was he so upset about him leaving and getting out of the water? He huffed a bit, moving to sit up with a small grunt, crawling back into the water and over to the others side, taking a seat slowly and inched his way closer to him, carefully leaning in and gave him a small nuzzle.

He didn't want him to be angry with him, he was all he had, and he'd die if he was alone, that's why the others traveled in hoards. You can't survive without it.

So, looking down, he scooped up some more water, pouring it onto the other, watching as the bubbles started to slide off, leaning forward to get a better look as he poured more water onto him. He moved a hand forward to poke at the suds, seeing a large bubble pop, jumping a bit.

Arthur was washing himself in silence feeling the others gaze on him but simply shaking his head. When he heard the other getting back into the water he didn't bother to look in the others direction. He glanced over when he felt the other settle next to him wondering what he was doing. He jumped a bit when he felt Al nuzzle him gently, blushing a bit as he hadn't expected such a gesture from the other.

Even though he should be used to the other out of nowhere showing him affection it always seem to surprise him. But it did help to cool his annoyance, chuckling as the other scooped up some of the bubbly water and poured it.

He couldn't help but chuckle when Al jumped from the large bubble popping deciding to try and teach the other how to clean. He made a gesture for the other to approach him, "Come here, seems you like bubbles. But you need soap if you want to create it." He shows the other his bar of soap; taking the others hands and making him rub it together. "There now you have soap to clean me up or make bubbles."

He watched carefully as the other took his hands and started to rub them together, the soap between them. His eyes went a little wide when bubbles started to form, pulling his hands away to look at them, getting in close to see. For a minute, he thought that his skin had done that, though when he looked at the bar again, he picked it up, looking at Arthur, and moved to rub it on the man's chest carefully, surprised when the bubbles came back, the bar of soap dropping once more into the water.

"Hey be careful with that." Arthur scold, moving down to grab the soap. Down he was in fact glad to see the other was learning, it would make cleaning much easier if the other knew exactly what to be doing. He settles back as he looks at the other amused wondering what was so amusing but then again zombies would end up distracted by pretty lights and noise. So maybe they are just easily mesmerized?

Either way Arthur went back to trying to clean himself, though also trying to clean Alfred up too seeing as he was right there after all.

Alfred looked up at him, then back to his hands, brows furrowing a little bit in both confusion and understanding. He didn't know what the bubbles were, but, he knew they came from that... thing, not his hands. He moved them forward when he felt the other washing him, gently running his hands over the other's shoulders and chest, head tilting before he looked up at him, as if unsure. He didn't know if he was doing it right or anything, he was just imitating him for the time being.

"Pretty good, even if imitating." Arthur pipes, not minding the others hands too much on his body as long as he wasn't a sensitive area. He picks up some water and puts it over the others head, beginning to wash off the dirt that was collecting in air hair. "Urgh we need to clean you more or bugs collect..." He mumbles seeing some bugs, using the soap to clean and kill them off.

Alfred blinked when the water was put over his head, slowly moving it downward for the other, his hands moving down to rest of his own thighs to steady himself. This actually didn't feel too bad, though it was a bit new to him. None of the others seemed to do this for each other, so maybe it was just a human thing...

He let out a soft sigh, relaxing a little more when Arthur cleaned off his back, his head remaining to hang, waiting for him to finish up. When he had, he turned to look back at him, slowly moving and put his arms around his shoulders, leaning in on him and nuzzled into his neck.

Arthur was surprised when Alfred turned to him and felt the others arms wrap around his shoulder and leans into him. He blushed greatly as he felt the other bare chest against his own, but tries to resist his blush, shaking his head a bit before wrapping his arms around the other. "You're so weird..." Yet it was strangely nice.

He nuzzled closer in, wanting to share his own affections for the other in the only way he really knew how. The other had cleaned him off, and well, he always seemed to like doing this sort of thing with him and be close. He let out a few short grunts and mumbles, trying to form words, though couldn't bring himself to.

The green eyes male simply allowed the affection getting used to the gesture despite the others cooler body temperature. Despite how he acts he did enjoy the others company, as much as it tortured him knowing this isn't really the al he knows.

Al took a deep breath of the others scent, his nose pressed right up against his skin, mouth watering in the slightest, though he had no urge to bite him. His arms simply tightened around him, eyes slowly opening back up, staring down at the water as he let out his breath slowly, and having something on his mind, though the thought didn't have the capability to share.

Arthur looks down as he felt the other began to press his nose against his skin, fear filling his gut as he sees the others mouth open yet he knows the other won't bite him. He doesn't understand it; he knows the other smells food yet never once as Al ever honestly tried to eat him. Then he'll go into deep thoughts, it was frustrating not being able to understand what the other was trying to say and express, "Are you ok...?"

He heard the others voice, that sound of it, knowing he was speaking to him and asking something. There were different ways that he spoke, and when his voice went up in the slightest at the end, it was a question. He didn't understand it, but that's what it was. He nuzzled him just a little bit, eyes turning downward and closing slowly, letting out a small noise.

Arthur was silent as he looked down at the other deciding to just hold the other in silence knowing the other couldn't understand him. Nor would he be able to understand the answer either way, so he'll just stay there and hold the other. Closing his eyes as they sat in the stream, "Why do I bother sometimes...?"

Al kept close to him, breathing softly against his skin before he heard something, his head picking straight up and he looked around. His eyes went a little wide, looking for something, though when he found where the sound was coming from, he looked back toward the edge of the river. It was coming from over there... He let out a few short grunts, pulling away from Arthur and gritted his teeth, moving to stand and started to walk forward, following the sound. He could hear a few others...

Arthur was a bit startled when Al head picked up like that, guessing he must have heard something. Though he didn't like the look in the other eye getting a feeling that it means there were others of Al kind coming. He allowed Al to pull away but he got up and was going to put his own clothing on, if there were other zombies around he wanted to be ready to run for his life. "Are there others...?" Arthur asks; even know he knew the other didn't understand shit.

It was more for some reassurance; he can see the other was going to investigate. He only hoped for no surprise ambush as soon as Al left to find out whatever he heard. He hoped it was only a squirrel or something.

Alfred looked back at him when he spoke, letting out a tiny growl for him to keep silent and gave a small nod and a point, telling him to sit down and wait where they wouldn't see him. When he heard something again, he turned his head and started to move just through the thin tree line, kneeling down to watch them. It was a pretty small hoard or about 20 others, though when they stopped, he could tell they smelt food...

He slowly stood up, wondering if he'd be allowed to join them or not, though he wouldn't leave Arthur behind. He stepped forward slowly, seeing them look at him, growling some nonsense and telling him to stay back. He stopped, looking at the other for a moment and waited for them to approach him instead.

Arthur frowns when Al growled at him, though made sure to reload his gun. Sitting down on the ground to wait, he garbed his things and found a good spot to hide if they come over. Though he was wondering why the hell he was going off to look for them but decided to let him be for now.

The hoard perked up when Al approached them, one of them munching on the remains of a squirrel showing they had been scavenging for food in the forest. When Al approached them, the largest male growled and approached him suspicion and curiosity in it eyes. It seemed to be the pack leader of the hoard and was sniffing Al obviously smelling Arthur on his skin yet can tell Al wasn't food himself.

"You reek of food, yet you aren't covered in their blood or anything." The Alpha growls, as if mystified that the other would reek yet not seem to have devoured the thing.

He looked at the other for a moment, his chin turning down in the slightest, shoulders slumped and keeping in a more submissive posture. He didn't really want any trouble with these ones, he was all Arthur had. He looked up when the other spoke to him, at least happy he could understand his own kind. "I just got out of the water," he said, looking back to the river, though in the opposite direction Arthur was hiding at. "There are a lot of people out there," he said with a small nod in the direction the other hoard was going.

The alpha scoffs as he looks at the smaller creature, leaning in close as he examines him. He didn't seem very convinced as he questioned, "Oh really? I'm pretty sure we heard someone splashing in the other direction. You aren't holding out on us, are you?"

Some of the other creatures stepped forward curious as they can smell the human heavily on the other as well. Most were curious and seemed to be interested at the idea of food.

He blinked, looking around at the others as they started to come closer, swallowing thickly. "I tripped," he lied, his eyes moving to look at everyone, feeling slightly nervous. "I um..." he let out a small grunt to clear his throat. "Well, I'm alone, so I wanted to know if I could join you all..?" he asked, moving his head down a little more, shrinking.

"Hmm join us... Well if you can show us your food source then we'll be more than happy for you to join us." The alpha states, it muscles on it half scarred face moved as he grins. The bits of flesh clear on his teeth that seemed to be mostly fangs, "After all it is only fair."

He looked up at him, his eyes wandering over his face slowly, moving to take a step away from him. "I don't have any," he said simply. "I've only run into one of them and they're gone now," he whispered, keeping his voice small.

"Where did you run into them?" The Alpha patience seemed to be wearing thin, and the scent on human on al body wasn't helping. A wrong step could easily have the Alpha ready to attack the other.

Alfred looked up on him, taking another step back. "That way," he said, looking to the side, away from where Arthur was. "I didn't see any others, though," he mumbled, taking another step.

"Liar," Alpha growled, many of the others in the hoard began to growl as if Al had done something horrid. The Alpha reached out to grab at Al neck but a gunshot blew clean through his head. The hoard was surprised and began moaning and growling in confusion only for more gun shots to ring through the air. Before many could react more than half the hoard was shot down.

Alfred blinked at this, looking around at everyone, feeling fear as they all turned on him, moving back, though when the other reached out toward him, he got ready to be hurt. He heard the gunshot though, blood splattering on his face and looked around, seeing the others start to fall as well.

A voice from up into the tree shouted, "Hah! How's that!?"

He looked up when he saw Arthur, blinking once, though moved toward him, or, toward the tree.

Arthur was taking them out with ease from his spot up in the tree, thankful to have loaded up on ammo. It didn't take long till they were all out, the Brit looking very proud of himself as he looks down at Alfred. He jumps out of the tree and glares at the other wondering what the hell he was trying to do that nearly got him killed. "You're lucky I followed you, otherwise they would have torn you to bits. I swear I've never seen you so damn meek before hope you're grateful I wasted a lot of ammo on you."

Alfred looked at the other when he started to scold him, slowly moving to sit, head down and shoulders up, looking up at the other. He knew that he had done wrong, though he wanted to be with a hoard... He turned his eyes downward, thinking that he was just the odd one out for wanting to stay with a human.

He growled all of a sudden at this. What was so wrong with him?! He stood up, grabbing Arthur by the shirt and shoved him down into the bushes, moving straight down over him and turned him over onto his chest, continuing to growl into his ear as he pinned him to the ground, grabbing his gun and threw it out of his reach.

Arthur could tell the other knew he did wrong by coming right up to them like that. After all it nearly got him killed, though he knew the other felt weird and acted very different from others. Though he was surprised when Al growled suddenly and stood up right. The human shrunk back in fear as he tried to say something only for Al to grab him by the shirt and shove him into the bush, "Ah fuck! Al what are you-!?"

The Englishmen's eyes widened in slight horror as he was forced onto his chest, his gun having been yanked from his hand and thrown to the side. His body trembled as he squirmed a bit, "No no no no Al stop! Get off!"

Alfred growled at him, looking at him and shoved him down harder, gripping his arms and slowly pulled his lips back, baring his teeth. Why was he so special, he'd eat everyone else... He opened his mouth, moving to the others neck, teeth touching, though just barely, hesitating.

He willed himself to bite him, pressing his teeth down a little harder, though couldn't get himself to bite down.

Arthur shivered as he shut his eyes tightly, his heart beating heavily in his chest as he heard the growl. Was he really about to become food for the other? Was Al upset because he wanted to be with others of his kind and not him? Without realizing it the Brit began to tear up, the idea that Al wanted to abandon him hurt.

He no longer flailed and grew limp rather the other just kill him already then if that was the case. "...Just kill me already." He mumbles, feeling his own heart breaking as he scolded himself for thinking of this creature as Al still. Of course he would wish to be with his own kind, he just his food and a play thing nothing more. He glares at Al who was hesitating, "Why don't you just fucking kill me already instead of dragging it out!?"

Alfred looked down at the other when he spoke; wanting to bite down, though he just couldn't no matter how much he tried and willed himself to. He growled in complete frustration, slowly pulling back and tried again, though, he couldn't do it.

He stood up quickly, snarling at himself loudly and started to run off, leaving Arthur behind.

The Brit was shocked as Al pulled away, clenching his teeth as he heard the other growl. But he didn't follow after him simply letting him go, frustration and hurt was clear on his face. "There he goes... Always running without caring about how I feel. That selfish arse..."


End file.
